


Intoxication

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Durincest, Gentle Sex, Kili's sensitive knees, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slow Sex, Smut, all that cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of slow, sweet romance after a hard day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

Fili knocked softly at the door of the bedroom he shared with his brother, biting his lip gently in worry. He had not seen Kili all evening, and had scarcely left his room that morning and afternoon. There was no response to the knock at the door, so he slowly opened the door.

“Kili...?” He asked softly, stepping into the room. “Nadadith, are you alright...?”

He found Kili curled up on his bed, his eyes closed, and a thin blanket clutched between both of his hands. Fili recognized it as his own blanket, one his mother had made for him when he was just a child. Kili was dressed in only a loose tunic and a pair of trousers that were a bit big on him. Fili smiled softly as he padded closer to his brother, and sat down at the edge of the bed. He stroked the loose locks of beautiful, ebony hair from his forehead.

Kili's eyes remained closed, but Fili knew he was awake. He felt him shudder slightly when he brushed his finger against the shell of his ear, and when he kissed his hair, he felt him relax ever so slightly.

“Sweetheart...” Fili murmured, moving slowly to lay down beside his Kili. He leaned his head against his folded arm beneath him, using his other hand to touch Kili's cheek. Slowly, his little brother opened his eyes, dark lashes fluttering as tired eyes gazed upon him.

“... What?”

Fili nuzzled his nose against his hair. “I missed you at dinner.”

Kili didn't respond. He glanced away, his fingers curling into the blanket in his grasp. When he felt Fili's lips against his jaw, he tilted his head slightly, allowing further access. His eyes slid closed as Fili suckled lightly at his earlobe.

“I missed you.” He whispered, before taking his ear between his teeth ever so lightly.

“I know.”

Fili's tongue prodded against the junction of his earlobe and jaw, but Kili said not a word. He felt his older brother's thumb trace slowly against the bottom of his lip, his fingers grazing the smooth skin of his cheek. Fili left a kiss at the corner of his mouth, and Kili could feel his lips curve into a small smile.

“Let's go outside.” Fili told him softly.

“No.”

Fili chuckled quietly, his hand tucking his hair behind his ear. He then rested his hand over one of Kili's, who still held tightly onto the blanket. Fili kissed his fingertips, closing his eyes. He kissed over pale knuckles, the plane of the back of his hand, touching and tracing every faint scar he found. Slowly, he took Kili's hand in his, massaging his palm with his thumb in circular motions.

“Let's go get a drink.”

“No.”

Fili turned his hand over gently, planting a feather-light kiss at the very base of his wrist. He followed the visible veins from his hand to the center of his arm, back and forth, feeling as sinewy muscles there contracted and tensed. Once completed, he set his hand back down with a final kiss, and turned his attention to Kili's throat.

He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to his neck, allowing his eyes to close. He traced Kili's divine collarbones as they dipped gracefully into his shoulder, and then back again to the center of his throat. He tilted his head slightly and suckled slowly.

He heard the breathless, “ _Oh..._ ” and knew that he had found the spot. He parted lips, grazing his teeth ever so gently against the area. He nuzzled against the pulse he felt, taking comfort in its beat. He allowed his beads to sweep over Kili's flesh as he worked a royal purple bruise to his neck. He took sensitive skin between his teeth, grinding and biting gently until he felt Kili's breathing pattern become uneven.

“Let's go on a walk.” He punctuated the sentence with a soft kiss to his collar.

“No.”

Fili withdrew from his baby brother's throat, deciding that had been given enough love. He dipped his hands beneath the dark tunic he wore, easing it over his smooth chest and over his head. Fili trailed a single finger down from his base of his neck to the very middle of his chest, where he let it linger.

Fili then bowed his head, placing his lips over his soft nipple. He touched his tongue against the sensitive nub, and he heard Kili hiss softly as he traced his other with his finger. He massaged the area with his index finger in a circle, and he heard the faint rustling of fabric as Kili's fingernails dug into the bedsheets beneath him.

“Relax...” Fili murmured, pulling away to settle in between his legs. “You are so tense today...”

Fili desired to see his brother melt, melt in pleasure, in calm, melt in his arms. He wanted to see it. He ran his left hand down his side, where he felt delightfully toned muscles. He dipped his hand to his hip, and set to unlacing his trousers. Kili did not move as he eased them down, down to his knees, then ankles, then until they were completely off.

Kili's head turned the opposite way, and Fili allowed his hand to rest at the curve between his hip and navel. He rubbed the natural dent there slowly, and could feel as Kili released a deep breath. He smiled and kissed his knee warmly, pleased with Kili's relaxation.

“F-Fi...”

“I know, my love.”

Fili slowly traced meaningless shapes against Kili's left knee, and heard the soft whimper that slipped his lips. He knew everything about Kili's body; what made him quiver, what made him sigh softly, what made him moan and his back arch...

Fili gently lifted his leg, and without warning, dipped his tongue into the crevice of his knee. Kili's toes curled and he bit his lip. Fili suckled against the soft skin there, watching through half-lidded eyes as a beloved red color rose to his cheeks. Kili bit against the knuckle of his thumb, but Fili did not stop there. He suckled, feeling Kili's thighs shudder and his feet tremble. He wanted to feel Kili when he reached his cusp of the point of no return.

“N-ngh... _no..._ ” Kili's chest heaved as his eyes stung with tears. “ _Fi..._ ”

Fili raised his hand and pressed lightly against his tummy, just above his manhood. Kili's head feel back, a cry escaping his lips. Fili's lips smirked as he dragged his beads against the supple skin of his knee, letting the flat of his tongue swipe across the cap.

Kili's skin felt silken-smooth beneath his lips, and Fili positively adored it. He pressed the palm of his hand a bit harder against his groin and he felt Kili's fingers tangled into his blond locks. Kili's elegant body arched upwards, his hair falling back like a dark, beautiful waterfall.

“Don't,” His young lover was pleading, “I-I... it's too much...”

But Fili hardly listened. He touched the crescent of his knee with light fingertips, teasing the poor child that writhed against the bed. Fili's fingernails scraped lightly against the skin, and listened as Kili panted lightly.

Kili whimpered softly after a minute, and slowly unweaved his slender fingers from Fili's hair. Fili looked up at him, blue and gentle eyes understanding. He sat up a bit, sliding both hands over his legs as he moved closer. He watched as Kili reached for his jerkin, unclasping and pushing it away with unsteady hands that shook with lust.

He pulled away his tunic on his own and Kili watched with hazy eyes as he pushed down his breeches. Fili leaned forward and pressed his forearm against the bed beside Kili's head, and kissed him deeply. Their lips moved together and parted against one another, a soft sigh slipping Kili's mouth. Fili hungrily swallowed up the intoxicating sound, before pulling away and whispering against his beauty.

“ _I love you..._ ”

Kili's fingers touched the scruff of his beard, the silky ribbons of his braids as he brought his brother's lips back to his own. The kiss was tender and slow, and slowly, sensing Kili's comfort, eased his hips against Kili's swells.

Kili's head tipped back at the intrusion, and Fili kissed at his jaw, light and loving. Once fully sheathed, he fell still and allowed Kili to kiss his at his lips. He closed his eyes at the warmth and sweet pressure, feeling Kili's arms around his neck loosely. Fingertips skimmed across his back, tracing defined muscles and shoulder blades. Fingernails rubbed into his hairline, a gentle hand massaging the back of his neck.

He kissed at Kili's closed eyelids, then kissed at his plush, swollen lips. He began to rock his hips slowly, devouring every sugar-sweet whimper and moan that fell from Kili. His brother raised his legs to his waist, latching his ankles together. He pressed against the small of his back, wanting,  _needing_ more of the perfect sensation. They kissed heatedly, low groans of hot pleasure seeping from Fili's lips as he felt his brother clench and tighten beneath him.

“ _Sannadad,_ ” his brother gasped. “It _burns_...”

“You feel it too,” He murmured in response, “Tell me how it feels, my love.”

“I-it's so perfect, it's e-everything I could wish for...” Kili cried out suddenly as a spot – that _one spot_ was prodded – and his fingers dug into Fili's back. “O- _oh!_ ”

Kili begged for him not to stop, to never stop, but Fili knows he must make him finish before he does. He presses against him tightly, his teeth catching skin of Kili's neck, shoulder, everywhere he can touch, he wanted to feel. He wants to taste Kili, every inch of skin, everything and everywhere – it is  _his_ . Kili is  _his._

The keens are gorgeous, the pleas music to his ears as he complies. He rasps sweet nothings into his Kili's ear, feeling the heat tighten around his flesh until –  _there._

Kili's nails break skin as he reaches his climax, a soft gasp and a tight clench followed by the wet against his stomach. He pauses, waiting for him to recover. Fili takes his weeping length into his hand, lovingly rubbing and squeezing the sensitive flesh. Then he continues, releasing his cock to press his hands against his thighs, every inch of his skin against his little brother's. He feels hot perspiration and semen between them, and their mouths pant against one another as Fili approaches his release.

Kili is spent, his legs slip from Fili's waist in exhaustion. Fili growls against his throat as he comes, molten pleasure seeping from him and into his Kili, filling every crevice. Kili arches, but as Fili begins to slowly pull away, he whispers: “Don't.”

Fili smiles softly and kisses his lips, a slow dance between two sated lovers. They are as close as two people could possibly be, and they never wanted it to end. Fili rubs his sides slowly, feeling the smooth skin there. He rests his forehead against the crook of his brother's neck, closing his eyes when he feels the soft beat of his heart. Kili kisses his hair slowly, over and over again, murmuring, “I love you...”

The two lovers tied in each other's embrace, they find the relaxation of sleep and let it wash like a veil of comfort; a veil of promise.


End file.
